


Beauty of a Secret

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forbidden Love, Frustration, Loud Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Rumors, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Songfic, Switching, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They owe explanation to nobody.<br/>*major smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Strange Love by Halsey. Some of her lyrics are used in the story. I do not own the song nor do I own Rulindil.  
> Imani is mine however :) 
> 
> Yeah...this got kind of hot o.o

_'It's her…'_

Lips clashed together roughly, desperation apparent from them both, hands sliding beneath clothing to expose heated flesh in deprived hunger for direct contact. Fabric shoved away from her shoulders and her breath hitched as his lips, scorching and vigilant, latched onto the skin of her neck. 

_'That Breton?! How could she possibly handle that!?'_

Her fingers became frenzied as she worked the buckles of his robe, Imani's attention split between the hands that trailed down her exposed back, the nips of his pointed teeth between ebullient kisses and licks, and the member pulsing strongly from beneath his robes that she was sitting astride. 

_'Is it true…t-that you're involved with a…ah…high elf?'_

She growled against his pointed ear, fingers anchoring into his shoulders, and ground herself against him in urgency. Rulindil bit down enough to imprint his teeth into her flesh. Swarthy eyes fluttered closed, hands steeled on her hips, and he rose up to move against her. 

Fuck them all. She didn't owe explanation to _anybody_.

The Altmer released her abused skin and licked a teasing trail up her neck to the sensitive space beneath her ear. 

"Let them talk." he hissed. The elf slid the Breton from his lap and stood with her growling in considerable appreciation as her robes slid to her ankles, leaving Imani bare beneath his recklessly eager glare. Leather fell heavily to the stone to join her clothing and in a few steps the mer had backed the Breton up against the wall, hauled into his arms, and was soon enough pounding the whimpering girl against the rugged stone wall. 

"They'll have so much more to say…"Rulindil sucked on her neck, his fingers curled painfully around her hips, eliciting a breathy moan from Imani. "when it's my name they'll hear you scream." 

And she did. Her release found her suddenly, rocketing through her body violently. Imani grabbed onto the thrusting mer ferociously, thighs clinging tightly to him, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. 

_That's the beauty of a secret._

Electric, sharp and unrelenting, hit her swollen clitoris midway through her orgasm. 

"I can't hear you, _**Imani**_."

_You know you're supposed to keep it_

From her mouth his name came, powerful and beseeching, resounding loudly through the tavern room. The inhabitants of the inn had their answer. Imani hung heavily in this arms, the mer slowing his movements gradually, and as Rulindil went to move them to the bed she struck. 

_They know you walk like you're a god…_

The Breton rolled on top of the mer and slammed his hands down on either side of his head. Though Imani was shaking and panting weak the mer lay beneath her as if truly held down by her small frame. "You won't touch me." his lips pursed but he gave a slight nod in affirmation. 

_they can't believe I made you weak_

Slowly, exquisitely so, the Breton sank back down until she sat flat against him. Rulindil swallowed thickly, fingers curling into painfully tight fists as he looked on in heated longing for the Breton to both move and stay put forever. 

Her nails, forgotten momentarily, clawed deeply at the flesh of his stomach. The mer hissed and gave the slightest buck of his hips as pitch eyes fluttered shut, head resting back against the pillow. She lifted heavy hips slowly and deftly fell back down. Imani braced her hands on his chest and began to ride him fervently.  
He was sure he'd never seen a more marvelous sight as he watched his Breton move against him, eyes closed tight, ebony hair moving wildly about her face. Forgetting himself the mer reached for her, desperate to touch her wondrous body. 

Her grip was pointedly _harder_. 

Rulindil looked up at her in shock and at the sight of the Breton the mer groaned. Green eyes were narrowed in agitation of his disobedience, her lips upturned in that marvelously provocative smile that made him squirm, and with a low growl Imani scooped up his other wrist. 

"What did I _tell you?_ " She held his arms down by his sides, leaning over him, eyes positively **dark** with barbarous desire. He swallowed; fuck she was so enticing when she blurred her lines. 

"Not to touch you."

Her hands tightened around his wrists and her smile stretched a bit tighter as she rose up on his member until just his tip was pressed teasingly _outside_ her. 

"You want to touch me, Rulindil?"

"Yes."

Her eyes glinted dangerously and her smile took on a mocking twist. 

"Show me that you're _worthy_ to do so." 

Swarthy, burning hot, eyes sharpened and a snide smile crossed his lips. 

"As you wish."

Imani yelped, head tossed back, back bowing as the mer slammed his hips upward and seated himself back within her. Rulindil smiled, the power shifting back into his favor, knowing that she wouldn't last long. 

His thrusts jarred her, each one sending her closer and closer to his body, fingers growing weak around his red tinged wrists. 

"R-Ru…"

"Breton?"

"Please."

Just like that Imani had crossed back over into the role of playful submissive while he plowed forward into power. He shoved her off him, not giving her anytime to assume where he wanted her, before he settled in behind her, yanked her hips upward and slammed back into her. 

The patrons, the strangers in the streets and on the roads, all thought she was crazy. They were curious about what the Breton felt at the prospect of being taken by a high elven lover. They thought the rumors, that the lover in question, came dressed in leather as black as his eyes was outlandish. Imani screamed into the pillow, his hand fisted in her hair, pinning her down heavily between her shoulder blades. 

The windows had long fogged over and the condensation would soon be smeared with handprints, small ones smudged erratically beneath a large set above, speaking enough to any who saw them in the following days. 

Their story would be spread, rumors would be lit like fire, and as Imani fell victim to Rulindil yet again she found she didn't care.

She didn't have to tell them anything.


End file.
